The change
by KujiraHanma
Summary: Sherlock returned from the dead. Mycroft visits John and his little brother three weeks after the come-back and discovers a very interesting but still obvious change. Johnlock
1. the change

**Sherlock BBC**

**The change**

My dear little brother, you rose from the dead just three weeks ago and what are my eyes seeing now?

Should I be surprised?

No.

Definitely no.

I knew it, but he … he was the unknown. You had forbidden me to tell him, tell him that you are alive – all to protect him.

Now I'm standing hidden behind your entrance door, watching you both on the couch – naked. You are sitting on his hips, arms wrapped around each other and faces buried into the other ones crook of the neck. I can hear your fast breaths, the gasps.

He had begun to change you, Sherlock. Since you let him into your life.

John is the only one, who has the ability of getting your trust, your honor of being on his side as an equal. I always kept an eye on you two.

Caring is not an advantage, little brother. You were much more emotional, since you were a little child. You were so sensitive that time, and you are so now. You just have learned to hide it. But caring about him has given you protection.

A gasp of yours assails my ears. I'm still watching you two on the couch, but now my attention has fixed on your movements. I wasn't sure. I couldn't see it well from my point of view, but now I can. And yes, now I can believe you, if you'll answer me that sex doesn't alarm you.

John's hands are sliding to your waist, grapping you, giving you stability. Then you are beginning to move – up and down. Still slowly, but I can see the change in your face. The expression tells me what you are feeling, how intense the feelings are and how much you love being connected in this sort of way with John. And don't worry, my dear little brother. He loves it, too.

_A smile slid over Mycroft's thin lips._

It's not your first time. How had your reunion taken place? Had you changed you asexual life after you showed him that you were alive?

Did three years of hidden protection, because of your fear he could get hurt or could even die, motivate you to sleep with him until you destroyed your farce?

Or was he angry? Hurt from your secret?

You can tell me by a cup of tea.

Now you both are becoming active. John is lifting you up, moving his hips synchronized. You throw you head back in your neck, groaning deep and with pleasure. Your both moaning blend to one expression of pure and naked passion.

The time has come where I should leave. I have seen enough.

_Mycroft left the house of Baker Street 221B and crossed the road to his black car._

I have to correct Moriarty: the iceman still remains, but the virgin is gone.

* * *

La Li Ho!

I hope you liked and enjoyed my little story! ^^

And I hope you will read the second part, where I show how Sherlock and John got on the couch.

chu Kujira Hanma


	2. chemical defect

**The change – chemical defect**

They just came home, had solved a case. John was tired and sunk on the very welcomingly looking couch. His hands ran over his face and he looked forward to his bed. It was Sherlock's fault, of course it was his, that he hadn't get enough sleep the last few nights. And it was not because of … it was for the case.

Sherlock seemed to be restless. He couldn't find a seat, was running back and forth the flat.

"Sherlock, it's late and you didn't sleep for days. Go to bed!", John tried to calm down his flatmate.

"I want sex. Now!", the consulting detective was standing in front of the big window next to the carmine, looking at John, which was still sitting on the couch, but after the sentence looking with wide open shocked eyes at him.

"No, thanks.", John answered politely, after bettered the first shock.

But Sherlock wasn't listening and came to the army doctor, swung his right leg over John's and sat down on his lap.

"Sherlock, no. I'm too tired.", the doctor tried to push his flatmate away, but his try was too weak to have any effect on Sherlock.

The Detective came close to John's neck and began to kiss it during the smaller one tried to get him away again.

"No, no, .. please."

"Why are you saying that I should go, when you obviously like it?"

"Of course I like it, but I want some sleep, not another energy using activity."

But this explanation wasn't good enough for the detective. He didn't understand and he wanted to sleep WITH John. NOW! So he continued kissing, moving his hands over the smaller body and felt how the doctor's body temperature increased. When his hands ran over John's chest, down to his belly and near his groin, Sherlock felt the doctor's erection rising in his pants. He stopped.

"You're getting erected.", he determined.

"Of course, I'm a man.", John sighted.

"I don't understand.", Sherlock looking a bit confused now.

"You're also erected."

"Obviously, I want sex."

"See, that's your answer."

"But you don't want sex."

"Yes, but I'm still a man, Sherlock.", it was a gentle smile that ran over John's lips, while he was looking up in the detective's face.

The strange behavior of his friend didn't make an exception when he wanted to get intimate. One second of another he was erected – or not. It came so fast, without warning and when Sherlock wanted something, he gets it – always. For John sex wasn't a bad option – to the contrary – it was the best option he ever had.

The consulting detective recognized when John stopped ruffling. So he began to take off the army doctors clothes.

After a few minutes all clothes were lying on the floor of the living room and two of John's fingers were covered in fluid. Sherlock was kneeling over the army doctor's lap, feeling the fingers slipping into him. Oh, how he loved it to be penetrated by John's fingers. Sherlock began to move his hips up and down cause he explained earlier to John that he hadn't to do anything. He snuggled his face into John's crook of the neck, gasping, feeling and appreciating the sensation.

The fingers disappeared and Sherlock moved back, saw into John's face, in his dark blue eyes and discovered the fire, the lust and their deep emotionally connection. And now he sat down, slid John's hard member into him. When he had all of the erection inside him, he was sitting on John's lap. Now he needed some time. Just to get used to the foreign body in his ass.

John loved the time, which Sherlock needed to feel comfortable. When the tall body was calm, they were feeling the warmth of their skin, the gentle touches, their breaths and the deep connection. It was all so intense and just so simple. At these seconds he remembered Sherlocks come-back. The feelings that raised when he saw the detective standing alive in front of him – feelings, which showed him his love to the other man. But he remembered also the fight – the second emotional burst, where he gave vent to his anger.

_"One part of me died that moment. I saw you falling, Sherlock! I was so hurt. I'm still hurt – do you know what it means to live with these pictures in my head? The fall!?"_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"Sure, because you are Sherlock Holmes! You know everything."_

_"Don't be sarcastic John."_

_"Then explain to me WHAT do you know?!", John seemed upset._

_The following sentences Sherlock said in his rapid sort of way, "The pain of leaving you. I felt it too and I know that you are as glad as I am that I'm standing here, in front of you, knowing I'm not dead. I'm not used to this feeling thing, so I hope you can explain it to me. … I felt something like missing, if something was taken from me like an organ. After analysis I came to the conclusion that I was missing YOU.", he made a short pause, "I missed you all the time and kept an eye on you, so did Mycroft. I was never that far away that I couldn't protect you, John."_

_"I never believed in you death."_

_"I know.", a soft smile was formed by the detective's lips._

_This disclosure of Sherlocks feelings and the emotionally intense moment of their reunion were the beginning of their relationship as a loved couple and the end of Sherlocks asexuality._

After some time Sherlock began to move inside. He contracted over John's cock and groaned. This was the sign for the army doctor that the detective was ready. His hands, which had kept the tall man into an embrace, were sliding down the back and found their new place on Sherlock's waist. Just as his hands rested at their new location the detective began to raise his hips. Slowly he moved up and down, getting used to the movements. His hands grasped John's shoulders and his head searched for stability on the short, soft, blond hair.

When Sherlocks trusts getting deeper, faster and harder, John began to move his hips too. Both began to groan loudly, were the doctor's hands finding their way into the dark curled hair and gentle pulling the head down where they felt their hot and fast breath, their lips nearly closed to a kiss. When John hit Sherlock's prostate, the consulting detective threw his head in his neck, deeply groaning. The detective tried to hit this spot again and again by himself – with success. He felt how one of John's hands grasped his own erection and began to stimulate it. The hand of the army doctor was moving synchronized to their trusts and was variegating the pressure.

The feelings overflew Sherlock. All the chemical reactions in his brain and his body felt like electricity, millions of butterflies and there was an extremely heat inside him. Every single touch of John was so intense, were immediately all the sensations located on the spot where he get touched. And there was still the hard erection, which was sliding out and trusting into his flesh. Being connected like that with John, knowing that it was his member that was inside him, was the best and fulfilling part of this spectacle. And when Sherlock opened his eyes and saw the erected expression on the doctor's face, heard the gasps and groans, he knew that he wasn't the only one, who was feeling this chemical defect.

Then an explosion – emotionally and physically. The orgasm was intense and both were holding the other one in a deep embrace. Slowly the climax faded away and left the both men exhausted and still naked on the couch.

"Way better than sleeping.", John mumbled and his forehead fell against Sherlock's chest.

"John, don't fall asleep! You are still inside me!"

"Obviously.", the army doctor said sleepy.

"John!", Sherlock pushed him on his shoulders away from his chest.

The blue eyes just blinked at him.

"You should go and get some sleep.", the detective said.

"Thank you for your comprehension."

John felt how the warm and soft flesh around his member disappeared.

"You're welcome.", Sherlock helped John to stood up and both left their cloths on the floor, leaving the living room and closed the door of Sherlock's bedroom behind them.

* * *

La Li Ho!

After all that georgeous reviews I finally wrote the second part. Thank you all and I hope you liked that part too! ^^

chu Kujira Hanma


End file.
